Exchanged
by storiesbyAbby
Summary: Reasons why you should never participate in a contest you know nothing about.


**A Comedy Of Errors**

**A/n: **A light-hearted comedy. AU.

She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She was surprised to see Vivek calling her up at 6 in the morning.

"Good morning Vivek!" She slurred sleepily as she answered the call.

"Awful morning Muskaan!" cried Vivek on the other end. "Tasha has left for her parents' house this morning."

"What's the big deal about it?" Asked Muskaan, unable to comprehend what made Vivek so sad.

Even though Vivek and Tasha had been married for two years, he missed her immensely whenenever she went to visit her parents or went on an undercover mission. Still, it was unlikely to call someone up at such an unearthly hour to complain about it. Yet, there he was, calling up Muskaan at six in the morning to tell her that Tasha was visiting her parents.

"Remember the contest that we participated in at the mall?" Vivek asked in a sad tone.

"Listen Vivek, if you are calling me up to discuss about a contest then-" But Muskaan was cut off before she could complete her sentence.

"It was meant for couples." Vivek said flatly.

Suddenly, Muskaan was wide awake. She remembered going to the mall the previous day with Vvek and participating in the on-going contest when they were approached by the anchor. But never did anyone tell them that it was meant for couples.

"How do you know about it?" She asked him, fearing the worst.

"We've been declared the winner Musi. And it's been published in all leading dailies in Mumbai along with our picture." Said Vivek.

"Oh no! I'll call you up later." Said Muskaan as she got out of the bed and ran out of the room.

Muskaan came outside and saw Abhijeet reading the newspaper with a mug of coffee in his hand, a habit that Muskaan had bserved in him ever since their marriage five years back. Saying a silent prayer, she went and sat beside him on the sofa and stole a glance into the newspaper that he was holding.

Whatever hopes that were building inside her vanished when she found him reading about the contest.

"It feels great to read about your wife winning a best couple contest with another man." Said Abhijeet sarcastically, before Mukaan could say anything. It was then that Muskaan knew that she was in trouble.

"Abhijeet-" She started but the latter got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen. Muskaan watched on as he came out and headed straight to their room without saying a single word to her.

Muskaan dialed Tasha's number and prayed with all her heart that she would at least answer the call. Thankfully her prayers were answered this time as Tasha picked up the call.

"Tasha, I can explain everything." Said Muskaan immediately after her call was answered.

"Muskaan, I've already got my explanation from the newspaper. I've always thought of you as a friend. And what did I get in return? You hit on my husband." Said Tasha, trying to keep her tone as calm as possible.

Muskaan wanted to say something but didn't get the chance as Tasha had already disconnected the line by then.

In the mean time, Abhijeet came out of their room fully dressed.

"Go and collect the prize and then go to Vivek's house." He said and left the house immediately.

For a moment Muskaan thought that Abhijeet was smirking as he said those words but again dismissed the idea as it would be impossible.

But nevertheless, Muskaan decided to collect the prize, a freeholiday package and give it to Vivek and Tasha as a token of apology.

**At the mall,**

The anchor was surprised to see Muskaan walking in alone to collect the prize. Still, he greeted her cheerfully.

"I don't see your boyfriend here." He grinned.

"He's in my pocket. Want me to take him out and flaunt him in front of you?" Muskaan shot back sarcastically.

That was enough for him because he handed her the vouchers without uttering another word.

**At Tasha's House,**

Tasha opened the door immediately after Abhijeet rang the doorbell.

"Let's go. Muskaan would reach any time soon." Grinned Abhijeet.

"Sure!" Grinned back Tasha and they were about to leave when an authoritative voice called them.

"What's going on between Vivek and your wife?" Demanded Tasha's father.

"Nothing." Said Abhijeet. "I mean, they are just good friends. And since I got stuck in Bureau yesterday she went shopping with Vivek. They didn't know that the contest was meant for couples." Abhijeet explained.

"Are you sure?" Asked Tasha's father, still quite doubtful.

"I'm quite positive, sir! Nothing's going on between them." Abhijeet smiled and followed Tasha outside before he could be asked anything else.

"Muskaan thinks that I'm really angry on her." Said a dejected Abhijeet, once they were in the car.

"Sir, you're playing a prank on her. You're s'posed to enjoy it! But look at yourself. Crying for your wife now." Said Tasha, a bit irritated.

**After a while,**

The door was opened almost immediately as Muskaan rang the doorbell. She was shocked to see Vivek looking as if he was attending someone's funeral. Without a word he stepped aside so that Muskaan could enter.

"Umm, I've got the prize here. You and Tasha go and enjoy the tour." Muskaan fumbled with the words as she held out the vouchers for Vivek to take.

"You mean _if _she decides to come back. Don't you?" Asked Vivek drily stressing on the word 'if'.

Vivek and Muskaan were still bickering over who should keep the prize when Abhijeet and Tasha walked in. An awkward silence suddenly engulfed the room.

"Tasha, keep these vouchers. Go and enjoy the holiday with Vivek." Said Muskaan, forcing a smile on her lips.

"Actually Mukaan I think you should keep these since Abhijeet sir was crying because you think that he's upset with you." Said Tasha with a smirk.

Another awkward silence enveloped the room as Abhijeet shot Tasha one of his signature glares who replied replied with a 'Now what did I do' shrug. But it was Muskaan who finally broke the silence.

"You're not upset with me?" She asked her husband, confused about the whole thing. But Abhijeet was glad that the other two did not pay much heed to Tasha's words.

"Of course not!" Said Abhijeet with a grin.

"Means?" Asked Vivek scratching the back of his head.

"My dear husband, remember the prank that you and Muskaan played on the rest of us last week? It was our turn to get even." Said Tasha.

"Wait! What would happen when the rest of the team reads this news?" Asked Muskaan terrified at the thought.

"Don't worry. They'll have a good laugh when they'll get to know what happened afterwards." Grinned Abhijeet.

**A/n: **Don't worry this time I won't ask how I fared. Because I myself am not satisfied.

And now for those who didn't get it. Vivek and Muskaan are just good friends. The contest was real but Abhijeet and Tasha played the prank on them after they read about them winning the contest.


End file.
